Best Feeling in the World
by Deluja
Summary: Warning : yaoi mode. No so plotless lemon. Bagi yang belom cukup umur atau menginginkan bacaan aman skip SEMUA PART GENAP.. dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan Event Festival Literasi ROTG. Cerita usai pertempuran dengan Pitch para guardian happy-happy busy di mabes, terus kemana Pitch? dia sekarat di suatu tempat dan kemudian diselamatkan oleh Jagoan kita yang ganteng :)
1. Chapter 1

**Best Feeling in the World (Part I)**

**BlackJack (Jack Frost X Pitch Black) | by: Deluja | Shounen Ai**

Jack menemukan jejak langkah nightmare yang masih baru. Jejak itu melintasi barisan pinus yang rebah sebagian, rusak oleh aura hitam ketakutan.

Sepanjang jalan ada bekas-bekas perlawanan di sana-sini dan ada pula jejak garis, sepertinya nightmare itu menyeret sesuatu ke suatu tempat. Jack mengikutinya karena penasaran. Ini mungkin bukan apa-apa, tapi sebagai seorang guardian dia harus memeriksanya.

_Bagaimana bila nightmare itu menyerang anak-anak?_

Jejak itu berakhir di tepi sebuah jurang, bercak kehitaman dan cakaran yang luar biasa besarnya nampak di atas salju, namun tidak ada nightmare di area itu. Makhluk yang diserang nightmare juga tidak terlihat. Tapi saat ini Jack yakin akan satu hal.

_Makhluk yang diserang nightmare bukan manusia._

Jack memicingkan matanya untuk melihat ke bawah hingga ke dasar jurang salju itu. Ada sesuatu di bawah, namun dia tidak yakin benda apa itu.

"Yihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Dengan tongkatnya dia membentuk sebuah papan seluncur dari es yang sempurna. Dan Jack meluncur dengan riang. Dia tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk bersenang-senang, tapi dia juga tidak menolak sebuah alasan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sesampainya di bawah, Jack disuguhi pemandangan yang terduga.

"Hitam"

Kehitaman mencemari sebuah danau kecil dan tanah disekitarnya.

Makhluk bepakaian serba hitam itu dalam keadaan terlungkup, setengah tubuhnya berada di air. Meski di atas jurang salju sangat tebal, namun dalamnya jurang memberikan perlindungan dan sedikit kehangatan. Tetap tidak membuat pemandangan tersebut terlihat lebih baik.

Seandainya manusia yang diseret, dikoyak dan dijatuhkan oleh nightmare dari tempat setinggi itu pastilah sudah mati. Tapi Pitch bukan manusia, dia masih hangat dan bernafas, meski ada konsekuensi dari kehilangan energi begitu banyak.

Dia sekitar 5 tahun lebih muda dari seharusnya, kurus dan rapuh. Bajunya pun sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, terlalu banyak cabikan di sana sini. Ada sobekan besar di punggungnya, ditambah luka di dahinya, dan di bagian lain tubuhnya. Asap kehitaman merembes keluar dari lukanya. Dan ada bercak di bibirnya dan di bebatuan tempat dia berbaring, menunjukkan bahwa dia telah memuntahkan sesuatu yang berwarna gelap.

_Darah hitam pekat. Banyak sekali._

_..._

_Dia mengecil lagi._

Jack bergidik. Dia yakin Pitch lebih besar dari sekarang, ketika pertama dia menemukannya. Sepertinya Pitch akan terus mengecil hingga menghilang di hadapannya, kecuali dia melakukan sesuatu untuk memperlambat rembesan energinya.

_Tapi Pitch adalah musuh._

_Tidak ada orang lain di sini. Kamu tolong dia sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. _Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jack berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

_Aku mungkin akan menyesali ini kelak._

_..._

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir terlalu jauh. Manusia salju itu menyentuh seringan dan selembut mungkin pada bagian punggung Pitch yang terluka paling berat. Bunga-bunga es bermunculan bagai dekorasi tattoo dan sesuai harapan Jack.. membekukan dan menutup lukanya.. tapi ini tidak akan bertahan lama, pikir Jack.

_Salju cepat atau lambat akan mencair. Luka-luka ini harus dirawat secepatnya. Dan lebih lagi, dia membutuhkan tempat beristirahat untuk sementara._

Jack melepas mantelnya. Begitu terpisah dari tubuhnya yang dingin, salju berguguran dari mantel tersebut. Dia mengibasnya beberapa kali, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Pitch.

_Ya Tuhan, dia cuma anak-anak._ Dan di mata Jack memang kini sosok di depannya bukan lagi Pitch, musuhnya, melainkan seorang anak yang terluka dan butuh pertolongan. Diangkatnya Pitch yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dia sempat memperhatikan ada gua tak jauh dari sini ketika berseluncur turun tadi. Bobot anak itu cukup ringan sehingga Jack tidak kesulitan untuk membawanya ke gua itu.

Gua itu hangat dan baik untuk beristirahat, namun tidak baik bagi lapisan es yang menjaga darah Pitch tetap membeku. Es itu akan segera mencair. Jack memutar otak. Dia samar mengingat beberapa tanaman obat yang bisa digunakan untuk mempercepat kesembuhan luka. Tanaman ini ampuh untuk manusia dan hewan ternak.

_Semoga aku masih ingat di mana letak tumbuhnya.._

Jack melepaskan mantelnya yang sedang digunakan Pitch.. dibuntalnya sedemikian rupa dan diletakkan di sisi yang berlawanan dengan dinding gua, agar anak itu tidak terguling dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sebelum pergi Jack menyempatkan diri untuk memeluk punggung Pitch, beberapa detik untuk memastikan lukanya membeku kembali.

...

Jack menemukan tanaman itu di kaki gunung, membawanya kembali ke jurang, menumbuk dan membalurkannya ke luka Pitch. Kemudian, dibebatnya dengan tanaman berdaun lebar, yang memang dianjurkan untuk pengobatan semacam ini. Sekarang apa?

_Aku akan menunggu sampai dia terbangun.._

_Lalu apa?_

_Aku harus mengecek apakah Pitch membawa dampak negatif._

_Kalau iya?_

_Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri sekarang, selagi dia masih lemah._

Jack membulatkan tekatnya.

* * *

_Beberapa saat kemudian di kediaman para guardian.._

North membahas gambar rancangan mainan baru dengan Paul, meski natal masih lama. Dia mengangguk-angguk setuju, kemudian menjelaskan dengan bersemangat bagian-bagian yang harus diperbaiki. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Jangan hijau.. merah saja," North menyadari kedatangan Jack," Hai, Jack. Warna merah cocok untukmu"

"Aku tau," Jack tersenyum, sementara Yetti yang ditegur North mulai mengecat ulang semua mainan sambil menggerutu. "Aku harap kau tak keberatan ini kupinjam," kata Jack sambil menunjuk mantel merah yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Tak apa Jack, anggap rumah sendiri," bukan sindiran, dia memang senang apabila tamunya merasa nyaman di rumahnya. Dan Jack tau itu.

"Kamu tahu.. mungkin sebaiknya aku berikan mantel itu untukmu. Aku ingat ini mantel salah ukuran yang tidak muat untukku," disusul tawa lepas North. Yetti di belakangnya terbatuk-batuk, tapi samar Jack mendengar kata-kata yang mirip dengan "Bukan salahku, kamu yang terlalu gemuk!"

...

"Merah, Jack? Yang benar saja!" bunny datang dan pergi lagi dengan setumpuk sesuatu.

"Jangan dengarkan Bunny, Jack, itu bagus" Tooth memberinya lambang ok, sementara Sandman memberikan papan skor 10 dengan pasir di kepalanya. Mereka semua juga bergegas seperti Bunny. Sibuk dengan perbaikan, dan rencana baru untuk membuat anak-anak percaya mungkin.

_Yang benar saja.._ Jack agak menyesali mantel barunya yang jadi bahan perbincangan. Tapi ini masih lebih baik daripada muncul tanpa mantel. Samar masih terasa di kulitnya cairan lengket warna hitam yang kini sudah mengering, namun tidak sempat dibersihkannya.

Yah.. mereka semua sepertinya sibuk. Jack merasa tersisih. Keberadaannya seakan hanya bila dibutuhkan di sana.

Jack masih merasa tidak terlihat, sama seperti sebelum pertarungan dengan Pitch terjadi.

_Pitch.._

Jack tidak menyangka dia datang ke markas Guardian demi Pitch.

Tidak. Dia perlu mencari tahu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kalau Pitch masih hidup. _Dan aku sedang merawatnya._ Dan sepertinya tidak ada dampak buruk yang terjadi dengan selamatnya Pitch. _Baguslah.._

_Eh.. mengapa aku merasa lega_

_Mungkin karena aku jadi tidak harus membunuhnya.. ya pasti begitu._

* * *

Pitch terbangun dan mengerang. Hal yang lumrah terjadi karena posisinya berbaring yang tidak nyaman, tapi dia tidak dapat membalik tubuhnya. Tidak ada tenaga, dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ketika ia berusaha bergerak.

Dia paksakan untuk membuka matanya.

_Gelap_

Namun perlahan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan. Dan dia tau ada orang lain di gua itu. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya sesuatu.

"apa yang terjadi?"

Jack terdiam. Apa maksudnya ini? Pitch bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi? Maksudnya tentang kenapa aku selamatkan dia atau bagaimana dia mendapat luka itu? Jack hanya dapat memberikan jawaban yang gamang.

"kamu terluka"

Pandangan anak itu seolah berkata "_Oh, please_, nenek-nenek buta juga ngerti aku terluka" tapi Jack tidak menangkap ekspresinya karena saat itu terlalu gelap.

"ya aku terluka karena apa," katanya tidak sabar

"kamu tidak ingat?" tanya Jack

"kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan bertanya. Yah aku tidak ingat apa-apa"

"apa yang kamu ingat?"

"..."

"kamu ingat nightmare"

"apa itu?"

"Nightmare itu makhluk yang menyerangmu.. hmm.. kalau guardian? Apakah kamu ingat sesuatu tentang guardian"

"hah? Apa lagi itu," "aku tidak ingat apa-apa selain terjatuh dan badanku sakit semua."

"namamu?"

"Black"

"Kamu ingat namamu?" Jack mulai waspada.

"kamu memanggilku 'Black'... tadi."

"oh ya?" Jack menghela napas. _Aku pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar_, pikir Jack. Dalam hatinya dia merasa tertolong. Kenyataan bahwa anak itu lupa ingatan meringankan beban moralnya ketika pertanyaan yang sama muncul kembali, _Kenapa aku menyelamatkan musuhku?_

"Kamu siapa? Kamu yang mengobatiku?"

"Aku Jack Frost. Aku yang membawamu ke goa ini untuk diobati"

"Jack. Jangan tersinggung, tapi pengobatanmu payah,"

"..."

" ha ha ha.. aku bercanda. Terima Kasih, Jack"

_Pitch Black bisa tertawa. Salah.. Pitch Black bisa BERCANDA._

"Ha ha ha.." Jack tertawa, keraguan dalam hatinya sirna. Menyelamatkan anak ini adalah tindakan yang tepat. Sesuatu yang tadinya beku dan dingin telah mencair sepenuhnya di dalam hatinya.

...

"Jack"

"yah?"

"aku haus"

"oke aku ambilkan air untukmu"

Jack pergi keluar gua dan mengambil sedikit air di telaga. Dia berhati-hati agar air itu tidak terkena bagian yang ada darah. Menurutnya anak itu tidak perlu tahu darahnya warna apa.

Di luar bulan purnama bersinar dengan indahnya..

End of Part I

* * *

**Part I = Shounen Ai (T)**

**Warning : yaoi mode. No so plotless lemon.** Bagi yang belom cukup umur atau menginginkan bacaan aman _skip_ SEMUA YANG GENAP.. Part I langsung ke III masih nyambung kok tenang aja (emang sengaja dibikin begitu)

**Disclaimer:** ROTG bukan milikku.. karakter yang digunakan di sini meski bertema ROTG tidak 100% sama dengan karakter ROTG (itukan intinya fanfic). Dan gw juga ngga yakin 100% mudeng sama karakteristik para guardian di ROTG, jadi jangan terlalu serius bacanya (ntar kecewa loh..), no flame, no sara. Komen netral dan kritik tentang gaya penulisan diterima dengan senang hati

**Komen Author:**

Saya sudah terjebak dalam lembah nista per-yaoi-an sejak 12 tahun lalu ...mungkin.. sudah lama banget yah? (ie.. gw dah uzur.. gw sadar kok) Tapi tetap kerasa aneh utk baca yaoi based on animasi.. apalagi kalo disuruh bikin. _Usually_ yg jadi korban kenakalan (note: kenakalan yg jenius dari para fangirl) adalah group band, aktor Korea or Japanese, etc. Jadi topik seperti ROTG ini adalah hal yang baru dan kemungkinan akan ada banyak sekali kekurangan saya dalam membuat fanfic ini. Mohon maaf sebelumnya apabila karakter tertentu saya permak hingga jauh berbeda dari karakteristik aslinya (sebenernya gak jauh-jauh banget sih.. _it's all about inner self_.. seperti yin dan yang lah.. muka preman juga bisa ngondek, seperti serigala berhati molusca /apasih?). Yah pokoknya enjoy aja bacanya, biarkan mengalir. Jangan terlalu pake logika, namanya juga yaoi for fun, pelepasan.. jadi memang harus _outside the box_ lah. Ceileh gile gw banyak alibi banget dah..

**Last note:** fanfic sepanjang XXX kata (estimasi 4k-5k kata dalam 3-4 part) ini dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan Event Festival Literasi ROTG. Semoga kalian enjoy bacanya


	2. Chapter 2A

**Part II = LEMON, DETAILED, EXPLICIT, YAOI**

karena satu dan sekian alasan (karena Author menemukan bagian yang hilang) part II dan III diupload ulang setelah di bagi-bagi

**I'm so serious.. I'm dead serious! SKIP THIS PART!**

**.**

**Warning : yaoi mode. No so plotless lemon.** Bagi yang belom cukup umur atau menginginkan bacaan aman _skip_ SEMUA YANG GENAP..

**BERARTI SKIP PART INI!**Part I langsung ke III masih nyambung kok tenang aja (emang sengaja dibikin begitu).

**Disclaimer:** ROTG bukan milikku.. karakter yang digunakan di sini meski bertema ROTG tidak 100% sama dengan karakter ROTG (itukan intinya fanfic). Dan gw juga ngga yakin 100% mudeng sama karakteristik para guardian di ROTG, jadi jangan terlalu serius bacanya (ntar kecewa loh..), no flame, no sara. Komen netral dan kritik tentang gaya penulisan diterima dengan senang hati.

**Author Note:  
**Saya mengheningkan cipta aja deh. Harusnya aku sendiri gak kuat loh baca novel/manga yang terlalu explicit. _Hint_ itu lebih syur karena yang kita bayangin di otak biasanya lebih kerasa _feel_ nya. Otak kita menjadi meteran dan filter sendiri kita maunya adegan seintens apa.. dan bagian-bagian mana aja yang disensor ato dibikin samar-samar.. _Let me say: Explicit Lemon is a nasty business._

Meski saya bukan orang yang religius, tapi saya selalu berpandangan bahwa hubungan seksual adalah sesuatu yang sakral. Itu sebabnya saya buat fanfic ini dalam 3 part.. karena saya butuh 1,5 part untuk membangun alasan dan mood kenapa terjadi hubungan di antara mereka. Saya harap perasaan mereka lebih tersampaikan di sini dan bukan hanya sekedar adegan kosong semata.. meskipun banyak hal baru akan terjawab di Part III.

**Pointer**

Author memakai sebutan "Pitch" ketika dalam bentuk aslinya (karakter original seperti kita lihat di ROTG movie), dan sebutan "Black" dipakai ketika dia sedang dalam bentuk yang dilemahkan. Dengan kata lain, "Black" adalah bentuk remaja/_young adult_ dari "Pitch"

**Kalau Anda bukan seseorang yang berpikiran terbuka dan dapat menerima hal-hal baru.. saya sarankan.. sekali lagi saya PERINTAHKAN Anda untuk langsung ke Part III! Part III ada fan service juga kok tenang aja..**

.

.

.

.

_Explicit Lemon is a nasty business.._

.

.

.

.

_Are you open minded?_

.

.

.

.

Yakin kamu cukup umur utk membaca ini?

.

.

.

.

.

_OK, whatever_... pokoknya jangan salahkan aku..

.

.

.

.

**Best Feeling in the World (Part IIA)**

**BlackJack(Jack Frost X Pitch Black) | by: Deluja | Yaoi (M)**

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian.._

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi luka-luka Black untuk menutup. Padahal luka di punggungnya sangat panjang dan dalam. Jack semakin menyadari bahwa pemuda ini bukan manusia biasa. Dia terusmemperingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ada Pitch yang tertidur di dalam sosok di hadapannya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang aku cari? Apa yang aku harapkan?_

Jack mencari jawaban di dalam dirinya. Tapi tidak menemukan alasan kenapa dia mengambil resiko besar untuk menyelamatkan dan menyembunyikan Pitch.

Dengan bertambahnya hari, Black semakin terlihat sempurna. Pertumbuhannya baik, dan dia semakin gesit. Meski makin terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda ini memiliki superior complex (suka berkuasa, suka main perintah), Jack tidak keberatan memenuhi permintaannya. Sudah lama Jack tidak merasakan keberadaannya dibutuhkan oleh orang lain.

_Dia terlihat senang.. dia terlihat begitu hidup, tidak seperti Pitch yang berbau kematian._

Jack berusaha memusatkan pikiran baik dan menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk tapi dia terus membandingkan keadaan di bawah, di jurang ini, di mana ada seseorang yang bergantung padanya, dan keadaan di markas para guardian, di mana dia terus merasa tersisih dan terlupakan. Tidak dibutuhkan. Akhirnya Jack memilih untuk tidak kembali ke markas, melainkan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Jack menghibur Black yang sebelumnya hanya dapat terbaring, sambil sesekali mengganti perbannya.

...

_Aku memeluknya setiap hari.._

Jack tidak dapat menghindar dari rasa malu ketika menyadari hal ia bisa saja membekukan punggung Black dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di sana. Kenapa harus memeluk?

_Karena lukanya begitu besar dan lebih cepat membeku bila kugunakan tubuhku daripada tanganku_ Jack membuat penjelasan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Semakin hari dia merasa semakin tidak rasional dalam berpikir dan bertindak. Dan dia menikmati lekuk punggung pemuda itu yang terasa semakin solid di dalam pelukannya, meski sebenarnya luka-luka tersebut sudah tidak membutuhkan perawatan ekstra. Jack tidak mampu menghentikan kebiasaan itu.

Ada satu lagi kebiasaan yang muncul akibat terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Black. Jack tidak dapat berhenti memperhatikannya.

_Dia sangat periang.._

_Dia haus perhatian dan sangat suka bermain.._

_Dia... butuh pakaian yang lebih layak_

Jack tertawa geli. Kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil meletakkan tangan di dahinya.

Beberapa hari lalu Black masih terbaring dengan sosok anak-anak yang sangat lemah dan sepertinya bisa mati kapan saja.. saat itu mantel Jack menutup sempurna hingga di bawah lututnya. Hari ini anak itu terlah bermetamorfosis menjadi sosok remaja yang tingginya hampir menyamai Jack. Dan dia sangat hiperaktif. Tidak mempedulikan bagian penting tubuhnya yang terekspos setiap kali dia bergerak, sepertinya Black nampak nyaman dan biasa saja.

_Jangan-jangan dibalik jubah hitamnya..dia biasanya.. tidak pakai apa-apa juga.._

Wajah Jack memerah karena membayangkan sosok Pitch. Dia tertunduk malu.

_Stop, Jack.. fokus!_

"Stop, Black! Jauhkan tanganmu dari sana!" Jack berteriak ketika menyadari apa yang hendak Black lakukan.

Black berdiri kaku dengan ekspresi nelangsa.

Kemudian Jack memegangi kedua tangannya ketika dia hendak menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk menggaruk bekas luka dipunggungnya.

"Tapi ini gatal sekali, Jack" Black berusaha membebaskan tangannya.

Bukan baru kali ini saja, Black sering berusaha menggaruk punggungnya setiap kali Jack lengah. Dan Jack bosan memperingatkannya bahwa menggaruk sembarang hanya akan membuat lukanya terbuka kembali. Jack bergidik membayangkan rembesan energi gelap yang dilihatnya waktu pertama kali menemukan Pitch.

"Ti . Dak . Bo . Leh" kata Jack sambil membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Black.

Wajah mereka terlalu dekat dan itu membuat Jack gugup, dahi mereka terbentur lebih keras dari seharusnya.

"Sakit!" kata Black mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"itu salahmu.." ujar Jack sambil mengusap dahinya yang juga memerah.

Black duduk cemberut sambil memunggungi Jack.

_Ngambek? Memangnya kamu kira kamu umur berapa sih?_

Jack menghela napas keras-keras dan memutar bola matanya.

_BYURRR!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi seseorang terjun ke air. Black tidak terlihat di mana-mana.

_Berbuat apa lagi dia?_

Jack kembali memukul dahinya yang masi memerah.

_Please, Pitch.. kamu itu beberapa abad lebih tua dariku tahu.._ Pikirnya kesal.

"Ha . Ha . Ha.. lucu.." kata Jack tidak semangat.

"Ayolah Black, cepat naik" Jack menunggu.

Semenit.. Dua menit.. tidak ada jawaban.

"Black... Black... "

"Black!" teriak Jack.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban apa-apa. Airnya tenang, tidak ada gelembung atau apapun muncul ke permukaan.

"Apa perlu aku menarikmu ke atas?'

" Ah.. sial!"

Jack menceburkan dirinya dan mulai menyelam ke dasar danau. Begitu tubuhnya yang dingin memasuki air, suhu danau terus menurun dengan drastis. Danaunya tidak dalam juga tidak besar, tapi tidak banyak cahaya yang sampai ke dasarnya karena lokasi jurang itu memang jauh di bawah permukaan tanah ..jauh dari sinar matahari.

Jack tidak kesulitan menemukan Black karena sebagai makhluk yang terlahir kembali di bawah cahaya bulan, kulitnya memendarkan cahaya meski tidak terlalu terang.

Jack nyaris tertawa dan menyia-nyiakan oksigen di mulutnya ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

Black duduk di dasar danau. Dahinya masih merah. Wajahnya cemberut sambil menahan napas.

_Dia masih ngambek dan tidak mau keluar dari air meski mukanya mulai membiru._

_Itu sangat lucu.. aku bisa melihat itu seharian.. Seandainya kita tidak perlu cepat-cepat pergi dari sini_pikir Jack, menyadari bahwa lapisan es tipis mulai terbentuk menutupi sebagian permukaan danau.

_Ayolah, kita tidak mau terjebak di sini bukan?_

Jack membujuk Black untuk bangun dengan gerakan tangannya.

Black menggeleng.

_Ayolah ini tidak lucu.._

Jack tidak dapat merasakan dinginnya, tapi dia tahu bahwa lapisan es mulai menebal. Ada bunyi keretak di mana-mana dan danaunya terasa semakin dingin. Jack memperkirakan bahwa sebentar lagi seluruh permukaan danau akan tertutup, dan akan cukup sulit menembus lapisan es itu.

_Jack Frost, tubuhmu tidak akan semakin hangat. Kau harus cepat selesaikan ini_, Jack mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menarik Black ke arahnya dan dipeganginya erat-erat sambil meluncur ke permukaan danau.

_Sial, esnya keburu menutup.._

Dan posisi Jack yang berada tepat di bawah permukaan mempercepat laju mendinginnya air danau.

Black meronta-ronta.

_Mungkinkah dia kehabisan oksigen? ..Baiklah_, pikir Jack. Lalu dia memberikan seluruh persediaan oksigen yang tersimpan dimulutnya. Saat bibir mereka bertemu, Black langsung terdiam.

_1.. 2.. 3.._ Jack memberi aba-aba dalam hati. Lalu dengan tongkatnya dia menggerakkan sebongkah es dari dasar danau. Es itu tumbuh memanjang hingga menembus lapisan es tebal yang menutup permukaan air disertai bunyi pecahan yang sangat keras.

Jack mengambil napas dengan serakah hingga ia terbatuk-batuk. Dia meletakkan Black di tanah dan berbaring terlentang di sebelahnya.

Black diam tidak bersuara sambil berbaring memunggungi Jack.

Jack memandangi punggung Black yang terlihat kesepian.

_Krek.. krek... krek..kresh _bunyi itu terdengar terus menerus.

Ketika Jack mencari sumbernya, ternyata itu Black yang sedang meremukkan semut-semut yang lewat menggunakan sebuah batu. Itu dilakukannya sambil terus berbaring dengan posisi yang sama. Ketika didekati, dia pindah ke arah berlawanan, terus menjauhi Jack.

Di spot yang berlawanan itu dia menemukan serangga yang lebih besar dan meremukkannya dengan ekspresi sadis. Jack mulai merasa takut dan menghentikannya tangannya tepat ketika ia hendak membunuh seekor kupu-kupu.

"Hei hei.. hentikan itu.. Kamu kenapa, Black?" kata Jack kuatir.

Black menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, namun Jack melihat bahwa wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Dengan lembut diraihnya kedua tangan Black dan diletakkan di samping agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. Black memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas karena dipandangi oleh Jack.

"Kenapa kamu menciumku?"

.

.

.

(bersambung ke part B)


	3. Chapter 2B

**Part II = LEMON, DETAILED, EXPLICIT, YAOI**

**I'm so serious.. I'm dead serious! SKIP THIS PART!**

Kalo part sebelomnya belom kerasa.. makin lama makin parah kok..

.

.

.

**Best Feeling in the World (Part IIB)**

**BlackJack(Jack Frost X Pitch Black) | by: Deluja | Yaoi (M)**

"Kenapa kamu menciumku?"

_DEG.._Jack tidak bermaksud mencium sama sekali.. tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi, dia tidak bisa mangkir. Bibir mereka memang bertemu.. dan itu adalah definisi ciuman. Jack gugup dan kesulitan menjelaskan.

"Kamu tidak bernapas tadi. Kamu kekurangan oksi.."

"Aku tidak kekurangan Oksigen!" hardik Black.

_Karena kamu membuatku takut. Kamu sadar tidak sih kalau kamutadi berada di dalam air selama lebih dari sepuluh menit?_

_Tapi.. tadi aku pun terpojok dan terpaksa menggunakan kekuatanku. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu sekarang. Terpikirkah olehmu untuk bertanya tentang hal-hal itu? Sebalikny, kamu malah bertanya kenapa aku menciummu.. anak yang aneh._

_Aku pun merasa aneh kalau berada di dekatmu terus-menerus_, Jack menyerah.

Kali ini dia hanya mengikuti instingnya dan memeluk Black.. hingga terbentuk kristal-kristal es kecil yang menempel di antara kulit mereka.

"Jack, kamu bukan manusia yah.." tanya Black tiba-tiba.

_DEG!_

"..."

_Kamu juga bukan manusia, bodoh.._

Jack tergoda untuk menjawab begitu, namun sebaliknya dia malah berkata

"Aku bukan menciummu tadi.."

"..Aku menciummu sekarang.." Jack melanjutkannya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang manis dan lembut. Meski tubuh Jack dingin, namun ciuman hangatnya cukup untuk membuat lawannya mencair dan lupa dengan pertanyaan menyulitkan barusan.

Black tidak membiarkan kecupan berlalu begitu saja. Dalam posisi mereka yang masih berdekatan Black membalasnya, dan ciuman itu pun berlanjut semakin intim dan memanas.

_Tunggu..aku.. ah, stop, Jack, kendalikan dirimu_

Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil mengendalikan diri dan menjauhi bibir pemuda itu, muncul pertanyaan dalam benak Jack.

_Darimana dia belajar menggunakan lidahnya seperti itu?_

.

...

.

Penghujung hari ditandai dengan dua set pakaian yang dikeringkan di depan perapian. Dua makhluk pemilik pakaian tersebut duduk dengan canggung tidak jauh dari sana.

...

Tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan.

Dalam kesunyian, pikiran Jack melayang ke hari-hari yang sudah dilewatinya bersama Black. Selain insiden barusan, sebenarnya hari-hari itu tidak menurutnya sangat hari dia belajar hal baru tentang Black. Pemuda itu memiliki banyak sisi yang mengejutkannya. Black pandai membujuk.. Jack sudah mengenal sisi Pitch yang menakutkan, memaksa, mempengaruhi.. tapi Jack tidak pernah menduga kalau dia bisa membujuk.. atau merengek lebih tepatnya.

_Dan dia kelebihan energi. Tidak bisa diam._

Tak jauh dari sana Black mengambil kayu panjang dan mulai membalik-balik arang.

_Dia memang Pitch. Aku merasakannya. Dia memiliki kecenderungan untuk merusak, membunuh dan menyusahkan, tapi dia selalu melihat ke arahku sebelum akhirnya berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang dia pikir tidak kusukai._

_Seolah memang dia minta diawasi terus. Manis sekali.._

_T-tidak. Tidak manis! Bagus ada aku di sini untuk mengawasinya. Aku tidak tahu kekacauan macam apa yang bakal diperbuatnya tanpa pengawasan._

_Ptakk!_

Black menyodok bara api dengan keras sehingga sebagian kayu dan batu yang panas itu menggelinding ke menghanguskan jerami yang selama ini menjadi alas tidurnya.

"Oke.. cukup.." Jack kesal. Ia menghentikan laju bara api dengan kakinya, dan api itu padam seketika begitu menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin.

Jack berdiri di antara api unggun dengan tempat Black duduk. Ekspresi bersalah terpancar di wajah Black, namun pandangannya malah terarah lurus ke depan. Matanya terpaku sejajar dengan area di bawah pinggang Jack.

Jack baru menyadari posisi berdirinya yang menantang selagi tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Menepis rasa malunya, dia duduk di sebelah Black dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kamu terus mengetest kesabaranku.. sebenarnya apa maumu?" gerutunya.

Black hanya terdiam.

Jack mengulangi pertanyaan tersebut.

Sebagai jawabannya, Black mendekat lalu mencium Jack.

Jack bergeming, kali ini dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik.

…

_Tolong jangan lakukan itu..tidak ada akhir yang baik kalau ini diteruskan_

Jack mengambil celananya yang lembab dan hangat di dekat perapian, menariknya melalui kedua kakinya hingga terpasang di pinggangnya, dan hendak beranjak keluar dari gua.

"Jangan pergi.." Black memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sepasang tangan menahan ujung celananya. Jack berusaha melepaskan diri, namun cengkraman Black pada kaki celananya sangat kuat. Ketika tarik-tarikan terjadi, Jack kalah dan celananya terlepas kembali sehingga memperlihatkan bagian di antara kakinya yang terereksi sempurna. Dia tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap ciuman Black barusan.

"..."

_Sial.._

Jack mengutuk dalam hati.. merasa kesal pada banyak hal, tapi terutama pada kelemahan dirinya sendiri.

Jack emosi dan frustasi.

_Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu.._

.

.

.

(bersambung ke part C)


	4. Chapter 2C

**Part II = LEMON, DETAILED, EXPLICIT, YAOI**

**I'm so serious.. I'm dead serious! SKIP THIS PART!**

Whatever..

.

.

.

**Best Feeling in the World (Part IIC)**

**BlackJack(Jack Frost X Pitch Black) | by: Deluja | Yaoi (M)**

Angin dingin berhembus memadamkan api. Seketika itu ruangandipenuhi hawa dingin yang mencekam.

.

Black sama sekali tidak dapat menduga apa yang Jack lakukan berikutnya. Tiba-tiba Jack berbalik dan mengangkatnya dari lantai, kemudian menekan tubuhnya ke dinding tanpa sedikitpun melonggarkan bibirnya yang mencumbunya dengan Jack berpendar, semakin lama gua tersebut terasa semakin dingin, bunga es bermunculan di dinding gua.

Panas yang Black rasakan muncul dari dalam tubuhnya, bersaing dengan rasa dingin di kulitnya yang menempel dengan putih pun terbentuk karena napasnya yang terengah-engah, keringat muncul di dadanya, namun segera membeku karena berdekatan dengan si manusia reaksi yang normal bila putingnya menjadi sensitif dan mengeras karena kedinginan. Dia mengeluarkan desahan tertahan ketika bagian itu tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan mempermainkan bagian itu dengan jarinya dan kemudian melumatnya tanpa ampun. Dingin! Desahan Black semakin menjadi, dan ia mencengkeram bahu Jack, tapi Jack tidak berhenti.

"Berhenti menggangguku.. atau..," kata Jack di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu.

Pandangan matanya liar, dia memegangi masing-masing tangan Black dan menekannya ke dinding.

_CLAK! CLAK!_

Dari permukaan dinding di belakang mereka yang sudah membeku, muncul dua gelang es nyaris menempel di dinding dan membelenggu tangan Black.

"?!.. Jac.." protes Black langsung terhenti ketika Jack melumat bibirnya lagi.

"Jack.. ahnn.. Jack," desahan itu malah membuat patnernya makin bersemangat.

Jack tidak mempedulikan nada protes dalam suaranya, malahan menaikkan kedua kaki Black ke atas bahunya.

"Jack.. apa yang kau lakukan.. Jack!"

Masih terengah-engah Jack menjawab, "Kau harus disumpal supaya diam," senyum nakal terlukis diwajahnya

"Hei itu bukan.. Arghhh!" erangnya ketika jari yang dingin memasuki tubuhnya. Lalu dia berusaha untuk diam. Karena protes berlebihan sepertinya tidak menolong.

Jari kedua turut menginvasi bagian tapi pasti tubuhnya semakin terbiasa dengan sensasi dingin yang awalnya terasa asing itu. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan desahan teratur sesuai ritme gerakan jari Jack. Dia hampir mencapai klimaks dan merasa sangat terganggu ketika Jack berkata,

"Kamu.. bisa ngga berhenti bersuara..."

"hah? Ah… ah.."

"sssh…"

"Ah.. Kamu sendiri!?"

"Aku apa?"

"itu karena suaramu begitu menggoda"

"..."

"Jangan salahkan aku bila aku tidak bisa berhenti.."

"...Jack! Kamu membuatku seram, Jack..?!"

"Masa?" goda Jack, "...aku pikir kamu menikmatinya.."

"..."

"ini apa! Lepaskan aku! " kata Black sambil menggerakan tangannya yang terbelenggu.

"itu.. jaminan, supaya kamu tidak kabur"

"jadi.. menurutmu aku akan kabur?"

"…" Jack memandang dengan ragu

"Yah, kamu tidak akan tahu kalau kamu tidak melepaskan aku, Jack"

"Baiklah.." kata Jack mengalah.

Seolah terhisap kembali oleh dinding es, gelang-gelang belenggu itu menghilang. Black memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Biasa saja, tidak beku seperti yang dia bayangkan penuh rasa sakit dan kecewa.

…

_Ya tentu saja..sudah jelas sekali.._

Sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu, Jack menjaga jarak dengan Black. Antara kecewa dan lega karena Black dapat menghentikannya. Jack tidak mau berbuat sesuatu yang akan disesalinya kelak.

_Aku rasa dari awal dia cuma main-main. Bagus berhenti sekarang sebelum aku berbuat terlalu jauh.._pikir Jack._Sayang sekali.._

_Sekarang aku hanya perlu memakai cara lain untuk meredakan'nya' _Jack memejamkan matanya.

…

(bersambung ke part D)


	5. Chapter 2D

**Part II = LEMON, DETAILED, EXPLICIT, YAOI**

**I'm so serious.. I'm dead serious! SKIP THIS PART!**

Whatever..

.

.

.

**Best Feeling in the World (Part IID)**

**BlackJack(Jack Frost X Pitch Black) | by: Deluja | Yaoi (M)**

**.**

Sepasang tangan menghentikan gerakan tangan Jack.

"…biar aku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa lagi?Karena kau bodoh…"  
"*&%# #"

"..bukan begitu caranya.."

"Hah?!"

"Sudahlah diam saja, menurutlah padaku" kata Black sambil menjauhkan kedua tangan Jack dari spot itu, "Kamu adalah tawananku sekarang" lalu Black menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu bagian tubuh Jack yang paling sensitif. Menyebabkan'sang tawanan' nyaris tumbang karena ledakan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya.

"..dan kau akan jadi tawananku untuk selamanya," bisik Black.

…

Sewaktu Black mencumbunya di tepi danau, memang Jack sudah mencicipi sampel produk yang menarik. Tapi produknya sendiri jauh lebih menarik. Black mengerti cara untuk "bermain" dengan lidahnya. Dia memiliki bakat alami, tahu di mana harus menyentuh dan mengecap. Suhu mulutnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Jack membuat sesi oral jadi jauh lebih seksi. Apalagi, kali ini Black yang berinisiatif memulainya.

Tapi Black tidak berinisiatif menyelesaikannya.

"Ha ha ha..rasakan.."

"*&%# #"

Dan dalam keadaan gelap mata seperti itu..reaksi Jack sudah dapat ditebak.

"kamu memang minta dibalas yah," katanya sambil tersenyum sadis

_CLAK! CLAK!_

.

"Gyaaaaaahhhh"

.

.

.

Mereka terkapar berpegangan tangan, merasa puas dan yang terjadi selama beberapa jam barusan masih terasa seperti mimpi bagi Jack kalau bukan karena pemuda berambut hitam itu masih terbaring dalam pelukannya. Dia berusaha terlihat biasa saja meski energinya sudah terkuras habis hingga mengangkat jaripun ia gemetar.

_Hebat..dia tidak mau mengalah dalam kondisi apapun. Tapi kurasa itu sisi spesialmu Black._

_Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Tertegun.. Terpukau..dan sedikit ngeri.._

_Ngeri karena aku terjerat pesonamu_

Jack mengecup bagian punggung Black yang luka, meninggalkan rasa dingin yang melegakan di setiap kecupannya.

"Buatmu aku ini apa?" Tanya Black tiba-tiba, "..apakah kamu memiliki perasaan untukku?"

_Bukankah agak terlambat kalau kau baru bertanya sekarang?Bodoh..Apakah tindakanku barusan kurang menagaskan perasaanku?_

_…_

"Aku membutuhkanmu" kata Jack bersungguh-sungguh.

Jawaban itu membuat pipi Black terasa panas, "T-tapi kamu kan tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya"

_hal itu.. saat ini tidak penting_

_Kita sungguh serupa, Black.._

_"_Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi.. terlupakan..,"ujar Jack.

"Di hari aku menemukanmu, akulah yang kamu selamatkan"

"Tiada hari di mana aku merasa sesempurna hari ini"

"Peluklah aku erat-erat dan biarkan keberadaanmu membekas di diriku.."

"selamanya.."

Kata-kata Jack terus mengalir bagaikan candu yang menenangkan dan segala keraguan dalam diri Black sirna. Jack terus melanjutkan ucapannya bagai mantera, sambil terus mengusap kepala Black hingga dia terlelap sepenuhnya. Ekspresinya sungguh damai dan tak berdosa. Jack memperlembut suaranya, tidak ingin membangunkan Black yang tertidur di pelukannya. Sisanya kata-kata itu tidak lebih dari bisikan dengan nada membujuk.

"Saat seluruh dunia membencimu, masih ada aku.."

"Aku selalu melihatmu, merindukanmu.."

"Saat seluruh dunia menolakmu, aku menginginkanmu.."

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku membutuhkanmu.."

"Ketahuilah itu.. ingatlah selalu..,"dan dia menutupnya dengan sebuah kecupan di kening Black.

…

.

.

…

_Kletek.. Kletek.._

Ketika Black terbangun, api unggun sudah menyala kembali. Pakaian mereka sudah mengering , telah berpakaian lengkap, duduk di dekat mulut gua memandangi bulan purnama.

"Jack?" Black berjalan perlahan mendekati dan memeluknya, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jack dengan manja, "kamu sebenarnya tahu sesuatu kan?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang aku yang sebenarnya?"

"Hmm" jack hanya mengeluarkan suara gumaman tidak jelas

"Memangnya aku sebenarnya siapa?"

"Mm?"

"Jawab, Jack!"

"Kamu anak yang nakal," kata Jack sambil mencubit hidung Black

'Hei aku tidak sedang bercanda.."

"Oh ya?Lantas menurutmu aku bercanda ya?"

Jack memandangnya selama beberapa lama.. memikirkan dalam hati jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan kalau Black terus dia putuskan untuk pura-pura menguap.

"Badanmu tidak apa-apa?" katanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Black menggeleng.

"Beristirahatlah.."

"OK, tapi berjanjilah untuk memberitahuku besok, " kata Black tidak puas

"Baiklah, aku janji", kata Jack akhirnya.

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tidak dapat menghindar lagi. Besok aku akan menemui para guardian lain dan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kalau mereka melihat Black yang sekarang mereka akan mengerti. Mereka akan menerima Black._

_Ya kan?_

.

(END oF PART II)

.

.

(BGM: Saybia – The Second You Sleep)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Last Note: penjelasan super kaga penting**

Fu fu fu… _I wrote erotics ((super villain's evil laugh)) It's done_

BTW, mereka ini "gerak"nya sangat LAMBAT! *jorokin ke jurang*.

Dan author kekurangan perbendaharaan kata..jadi gitu deh.. rada monoton untuk ukuran bacaan yaoi dengan rate M. ((awalnya cuma sombong nantangin gitu deh bilang mau lebih dari M *nangis* dan sekarang gw menyesal dan berasa ajib vulgar karena kata-kata dalam bahasa Indonesia kurang variasi metafora yang cantik. Aku berharap aku masih punya waktu untuk memperhalusnya..sayangnya ngga.. jadi nikmatilah kevulgarannya selagi tersedia.)).

Tahukan sihirnya Jack Frost yang bisa bikin anak-anak jadi ceria-ceriaagak gila gak takut mati. Itu ga bisa dipakein ke Black, karena dia sudah hiperaktif dari sananya. Bayangkan kalo ditambah lagi? Makin refot ntar babysit dia..

Si Blekiini memang antara sengaja dan gak sengaja cari perhatian doang dari awal sampai akhir..gak mao ngalah pula.. pokoknya sampai urat rasionalnya Jack putus.. dan terjadilah.

Ga ada adegan main course up close dan personal (lagian banyak banget gangguan IRL pas gw ngetik adegan ini *sob* _somehow_ gw berasa kyk lagi_ backstreet_ sama pairing ini. Mereka adalah proyek yang harus akan kusangkal seumur hidup kalau aku pernah bikin beginian. Jadi jangan ada yg nyoba ngebocorin apalagi ngasi link ato clue mengenai identitas gue ya. Biarlah hanya yang tau aja yg tau).

Sepertinya kalian harus puas dengan penggambaran aneh bin cupu ini. Toh BlackJack masi newbie di per-yaoi-an (mereka kan ngga se-sekspert kita para fujoshi -_-) Mereka juga ga habis2 rebutan jadi seme, dan bales-balesan nyiksa pasangannya_.Mbok_ ya ngalah dulu salah satu toh bisa cepet kelar kalian kan selalu masih ada hari esok..asik kan jadi immortal..

Ah remaja forever..bikin iri aja.. *gigit-gigit keyboard*

Aku gak ingat mantel hoodie nya Jack sepanjang apa. Maaf kalau salah.  
Aku tidak tahu Guardian butuh oksigen atau tidak untuk bernapas.. sapa tau kan mereka ternyata pake gabungan nitrogen hidrogen helium karbonmoniksida ato gak napas sama sekali. Tapi kita asumsi aja bahwa mereka bernapas oksigen karena kebiasaan semata. Jadi mungkin aja mereka ngga akan mati kalau gak napas. Maaf lho kalau salah *nangis di pojokan*

Makasih loh udah baca chapter nista ini sampe selesai (bahkan baca catetan gak jelas ini)..tolong ya udahan lah jgn keterusan bayanginnya… serem tau kalo kalian jadi senyum-senyum najong sendiri..

**Bukankah sudah kubilang: Jangan salahkan aku!**

Dan jangan lupa masih ada 1 Chapter lagi..jangan mentang2 sudah baca Chp II, terus ChpIII nya ditinggalkan. Kalian akan melewatkan adegan yang berdarah-darah di sana.

**-Deluja Out-**

***mwahh***


	6. Chapter 3A

**.**

**Part III = Shounen Ai + Yaoi hint (non explicit) **

**Warning : yaoi mode. No so plotless lemon.** Bagi yang belom cukup umur atau menginginkan bacaan aman _skip_ SEMUA YANG GENAP.. Part I langsung ke III masih nyambung kok tenang aja (emang sengaja dibikin begitu)

**Congratulation untuk semua pembaca yang telah berhasil menahan godaan untuk membaca part II. Salute untuk kalian semua yang menskip part nista tersebut!**

**Disclaimer:** ROTG bukan milikku.. karakter yang digunakan di sini meski bertema ROTG tidak 100% sama dengan karakter ROTG (itukan intinya fanfic). Dan gw juga ngga yakin 100% mudeng sama karakteristik para guardian di ROTG, jadi jangan terlalu serius bacanya (ntar kecewa loh..), no flame, no sara. Komen netral dan kritik tentang gaya penulisan diterima dengan senang hati.

**Author Note:**

Believe it or not.. aku membuat Part III lebih dulu dari Part I (part II nya tentu aja dibikin terakhir karena butuh bertapa lebih lama /ga penting/).. dan sejujurnya aku kurang sreg dengan ½ pertama bagian III yang adegan di markas guardian.. jadi aku sih gak akan heran kalo bakal ada pembaca yang men-_skip_ part tsb utk langsung ke bagian bertarungnya. Rasanya aku tipe penulis yang harus panasin mesin agak lama baru bisa jalan mulus.. jadi jangan heran kalo yg kutulis lebih awal malah lebih banyak kurangnya. Mohon dimaklumi dan kalian bisa enjoy baca sampai akhir. Aku berencana bikin penutup yg lebih _sweet_.. semoga _impact_ yang aku inginkan tercapai.

.

.

.

.

.

**Best Feeling in the World (Part IIIA)**

**BlackJack(Jack Frost X Pitch Black) | by: Deluja | Shounen Ai – Yaoi (T)**

**.**

"Kau sudah kembali, Jack," kata North

Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan situasi genting sedang terjadi.

"Kamu perlu melihat ini, " Bunny mengatakannya sambil mendorong Jack ke detektor besar berbentuk bola dunia itu.

"..."

"Titik hitamnya..."

"..bertambah.. ya kan? Maksudku.. kita sudah memenangkan pertempuran itu minggu lalu, tapi kenapa... Maksudku.. Pitch sudah mati.. duh.. kita semua menyaksikannya.. tapi kenapa.. aduh.. apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita harus melindungi anak-anak." Tooth bicara panik tanpa henti.

Jack menjauhkan ekspresinya dari tatapan mata para guardian, takut kalau mereka menemukan rasa bersalah terpancar di wajahnya. Biar bagaimanapun dia yang menyembunyikan Pitch, dia sadar kalau cepat atau lambat dia harus menghadapi konsekuensinya.

_Detektor kebohongan_! Itu yang pertama muncul di pikiran Jack ketika mendadak cahaya yang kuat menyorot dirinya. Jack panik. Dia sudah ketahuan.

"..."

"Man in the moon," kata Tooth ceria.

"Sebuah kejutan yang menggembirakan," kata North.

Sand secara bisu mengatakan beberapa hal yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Jack, tapi secara garis besar dia menyambut kedatangan tamu tak terduga itu.

_Bukan detektor kebohongan..._ Jack menarik napas lega. Dia mundur satu langkah dari cahaya yang menyorot di platform. Mempersilahkan cahaya bulat itu untuk memunculkan bayangan tiga dimensi seperti hologram. Muncul sesosok bayangan pemuda yang amat dikenalnya selama seminggu ini. Versi Pitch yang lebih muda. Kemudian muncul bayangan pemuda kedua...

"Jack..? "

"kaukah itu?"

"Tidak ..A-aku bisa menjelaskan.."

"Jack!"

"Aku menemukan Pitch sekarat. Dia terluka dan lupa ingatan, dan dia baik, polos seperti anak-anak, aku harus menolongnya"

"Dia Pitch, " kata Bunny sarkastis.

"Dia tidak bisa menjadi baik"

"Oh, Jack apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Penghianat!"

"Tenang tuan-tuan, aku yakin Jack tidak bermaksud buruk," Tooth berusaha mencegah para guardian menyudutkan Jack.

"Tapi tetap saja kita tidak dapat mempercayai Pitch"

"Dia memanfaatkanmu Jack, dia akan menghancurkan kita kalau kita lengah," North mengingatkan mereka bahwa Pitch selalu memiliki cara untuk melemahkan mereka.

"Bunny?"

"Dia pernah menghancurkan easter dan membuat anak-anak tidak percaya kepadaku," jawab Bunny yakin, "kita harus membunuhnya"

"Sand?"

Sand mengayunkan cemeti emasnya di udara, tanda siap bertempur.

"Tooth?"

"Pitch itu.. jahat," Tooth terus melirik ke arah Jack dengan tidak yakin.

"Jack?"

"Percayalah padaku, dia sudah menjadi baik, kita harus memberinya kesempatan," Jack memandang North meminta persetujuan.

"Dengar, Jack," North meletakkan tangannya yang besar di bahu Jack, "kita akan beri kesempatan apabila dia memang layak menerimanya," tapi Jack dapat melihat bahwa mata North mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Jalan," Bunny mendorong Jack dengan ujung boomerangnya dengan kasar.

"Bawa kami ke sana," pinta Tooth.

.

.

.

Jack melangkah dengan berat dan lambat. North memperhatikandari belakang, sementara Bunny berkali-kali mendorong bahu Jack. Tooth bersama para yeti mengikuti ketiga guardian itu. Suasananya sunyi dan mencekam.

Jack berjalan di depan. Dia menjadi petunjuk para guardian menyusuri hutan bersalju. Jack mengulang-ulang dalam ingatannya sambutan ceria Black setiap kali dia mengunjunginya. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertama dia menemukannya.

Bukan begini akhir yang Jack harapkan..

.

.

.

.

(bersambung ke part B)


	7. Chapter 3B

**Best Feeling in the World (Part IIIB)**

**BlackJack(Jack Frost X Pitch Black) | by: Deluja | Shounen Ai – Yaoi (T)**

**.**

.

_Aku tau menyelamatkan anak itu tidak akan membawa kebaikan apapun, tapi bukan begini hasil yang aku harapkan. Dengan membawa sepasukan Guardian (plus Yetti) cuma bisa berarti satu hal. Kematian bagi Black. Dengan kondisinya yang sekarang ia belum dapat mempertahankan dirinya dengan baik._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya dia selamat?_

...

_Aku harus mencegah mereka menemukan Black_

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.._

Jack berhenti berjalan dan membenamkan kakinya dalam-dalam di lapisan salju tebal. Ketika kemudian dia bergerak memutar secara cepat, salju beterbangan ke arah para guardian.

_Ini tipuan kotor, tapi setidaknya salju kan besih._ Ketika para guardian berhasil menghalau badai salju kecil itu, Jack sudah lama menghilang, meninggalkan selapis dinding es mengelilingi mereka.

"JAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!," teriak North membahana.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian..

Jack bergegas memeriksa keadaan goa di jurang. Dia menemukan mantelnya teronggok di lantai, namun Black tidak terlihat. Jack mencari dengan kalut.

_Dia tidak ada di goa, di telaga, di mana-mana.._

_Apakah ini karena insiden itu.._

_Apakah dia marah padaku? Apakah dia membenciku lalu kabur?_

_Tidak, ini lebih buruk..dia telah membaik dan ingatannya mungkin telah kembali_

_Black tidak dapat mendaki jurang ini dengan kekuatan tubuhnya_

_Tapi Pitch Black bisa.._

...

_Sial..!_

Jack terbang ke arah dia meninggalkan para guardian. Sebagian besar dinding es itu telah hancur dan para guardian tidak terlihat keberadaannya sama sekali.

Jejak para rusa terlihat datang dari arah markas dan kembali ke markas. Melihat banyaknya goresan kacau di atas es, Jack menyimpulkan bahwa mereka datang dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

_Apa yang terjadi..?!_

Jack bergegas menuju markas para guardian.

.

.

.

Seketika setelah markas North terlihat, Jack mendengar suara ledakan.

_DHUARRRRRR!_

Globe yang sangat besar itu pecah dan terguling hingga menimpa mesin kontrol di bawahnya. Tempat kerja para yetti juga hancur lebur, ada bekas hangus di sana sini. Platform terbelah dan bunga api terpercik dari jalur listrik yang terpotong. Percikan api itu membuat para peri gigi kecil terbang panik ketakutan. Mereka mengeluarkan suara-suara minta tolong.

"Tenang kawan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jack

Gerombolan makhluk kecil itu kembali mencicit berbarengan sambil menunjuk.

_Black!_

.

.

.

(bersambung ke part C)


	8. Chapter 3C

**Best Feeling in the World (Part IIIC)**

**BlackJack(Jack Frost X Pitch Black) | by: Deluja | Shounen Ai – Yaoi (T)**

_Black!_

Di belakang globe besar yang kini terletak di dasar markas itu Pitch Black sedang mencekik Tooth dengan tangannya yang kasar. Kemudian dengan satu hentakan tubuh Tooth terlempar ke seberang ruangan.

Bunny sudah terluka lumayan parah hingga kakinya terus bergetar ketika berusaha berdiri tegak, sementara North terbaring terjepit antara dinding dan kereta saljunya yang terbalik. Para yetti sedang berusaha mengeluarkannya dari sana.

Suara udara berdesing tak jauh dari telinga kiri Jack. Sand mengayunkan cemetinya ke arah Pitch, dan menjerat satu lengannya. Bunny melemparkan boomerangnya, namun Pitch masih mampu menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

Pitch tidak terluka sama sekali. Dia terlihat lebih kuat dan tidak berekspresi. Jack merasa dia bukan Black yang Jack selamatkan, juga bukan Pitch yang menjadi musuh mereka sebelumnya. Dia sesuatu yang itu mengeluarkan aura kehitaman yang kemudian membentuk sepasang cakar yang solid. Dia menggenggam Sand di cakar yang satu dan Bunny di cakar lainnya. Kedua guardian itu meronta-ronta dengan lemah.

"BLACK!" Jack berteriak, "hentikan!"

Mendengar suara Jack, Black langsung menjatuhkan kedua guardian itu ke arah reruntuhan. Sesaat kemudian cakar hitamnya berubah menjadi seperti tombak bersula banyak, dilemparkannya hingga menghujam sisi-sisi sekitar jack seperti jeruji penjara. Jack jatuh menyamping, pipi dan lengannya tergores tombak hitam itu hingga berdarah. Darahnya tidak mengalir keluar karena suhu tubuhnya yang di bawah titik beku.

Jauh dari pemiliknya, tombak-tombak hitam itu perlahan kembali menjadi asap kehitaman, mulai mengurai dari pangkalnya yang berada di atas, hingga ke ujung tajam yang menancap di sisi-sisi Jack.. hingga menghilang seluruhnya.

...

"Katakan padaku, Jack.." kata Pitch dingin, "..kenapa aku harus berhenti?"

Pandangan matanya penuh dendam. Pitch sepertinya sudah hilang akal. Dia memegang leher Jack dengan satu tangan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Black.. k-kenapa?" meski tercekik Jack berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

_Kenapa kamu kembali jadi Pitch?_

_..._

"Pembalasan!" kata Pitch berapi-api, "Kalianlah yang membuatku begini. Kalian tidak pernah mengerti rasanya.. Sendirian. Terlupakan. Tidak dibutuhkan. Tidak terlihat"

_De-ja-vu..._ ini kata-kata yang sama yang diucapkan Pitch sebelum pertempuran waktu itu. Ingatan Pitch rupanya kembali ke sebelum pertempuran itu dimenangkan oleh para guardian, dan ia masih mengenang kejayaan di masa kegelapan. Namun di dalam dirinya ada energi yang membara yang tidak dia mengerti berasal dari mana. Dengan kedatangan Jack, energi itu semakin berkobar dengan liarnya.

"t-tapi ..a..ku.. menger..ti.. Black," Jack berusaha melepaskan diri tangan yang mencekiknya, namun tidak berhasil.

"Begitukah..., Jack?" kata Pitch dengan nada melecehkan.

"Aku mengenalmu, B-black, k-kamu... teman yang me-menyenangkan,"

_Teman..?_Jack tidak yakin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Pitch hanya pernah terluka dan hilang ingatan ..dan mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan semu yang menyenangkan.. tapi itu hanya versi sepihak dari Jack. Pitch tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi seminggu ini. Black yang manis sudah tidak ada lagi.

Jack bergidik, dia menolak menerima kenyataan itu..

"Oh oh.. apakah itu," Pitch tertawa, "Kamu gemetar.. Kau takut padaku Jack?"

"tidak!" Jack mengatakannya dengan tegas, "Aku tidak pernah takut padamu, Pitch"

"kamu boleh mengatakan apa saja, tapi rasa takut yang lezat.. aku merasakannya terpancar darimu," Pitch menjilat luka di pipi Jack, dan seketika itu darah beku mencair dan mengalir hingga ke lehernya.

Jack merasakan perih di lukanya.. namun lebih perih di hatinya. Rasanya panas dan memuakkan.

"Aku.. takut.." Jack gemetar karena dia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Black di dalam diri Pitch.

"Katakan, Jack!"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu..!"

Pitch tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. _Jack, takut kehilangan..siapa?_

_Seseorang harus "memiliki" sebelum merasa kehilangan.._

_Apa maksudnya ini?_

"Aku takut menyakitimu..!"

Jack masih mencari sisa-sisa kesadaran di dalam diri Pitch.

"..."

"Tidakkah kau ingat, Black..? kita selalu bersama-sama seminggu ini.. Kembalilah, Black," Jack memohon.

Pitch kebingungan. Dia melepaskan Jack dan mundur menjauh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak, jangan pergi! Ingatlah.. Black!"

.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," kata Jack lirih.

Rasa takut menguatkan Pitch, namun cinta membuatnya lemah, sama seperti cinta membuat Jack tidak dapat menyakitinya. Sepotong demi sepotong ingatan kembali kepadanya, semuanya tentang Jack.

.

_Aku membutuhkanmu.._

_Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi.. terlupakan.._

_Di hari aku menemukanmu, akulah yang kamu selamatkan_

_Tiada hari di mana aku merasa sesempurna hari ini_

_Peluklah aku erat-erat dan biarkan keberadaanmu membekas di diriku.._

_selamanya.._

_Saat seluruh dunia membencimu, masih ada aku.._

_Aku selalu melihatmu, merindukanmu.._

_Saat seluruh dunia menolakmu, aku menginginkanmu.._

_Aku mencintaimu dan aku membutuhkanmu.._

_Ketahuilah itu.. ingatlah selalu.._

.

_Aku membutuhkanmu_

Kata-kata itu bagaikan kunci pembuka memori tersebut. Senyumannya.. tangannya.. sentuhannya.. pandangan matanya.. suaranya.. Pitch terhuyung karena informasi itu terlalu banyak untuk diterimanya secara bersamaan. Keberadaan Jack masih terasa jelas di sekujur tubuhnya, dan terutama di hatinya. Pitch baru sadar kalau dia punya hati, ekspresinya melembut.

"Jack, apa yang telah kamu lakukan padaku..?" kata Pitch setengah berbisik

Kemudian dua ekor Yeti menangkap masing-masing lengan Pitch sebelum dia terjatuh.

Tanpa menghiraukan darah yang mengalir dari semua lukanya yang terbuka, Jack menghampiri pria berpakaian hitam yang sedang dipegangi kedua yeti itu dan memeluknya.

"Semua yang kukatakan dan kulakukan sebelumnya.. aku bersungguh-sungguh," kata Jack. Setengah mukanya tertutup darah, dan kini darah itu sebagian melekat pada Pitch.

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Black,"

Pitch tidak menjawab, tapi hanya memandangi Jack. Bibir mereka bertemu selama dua datang dua Yeti memisahkan mereka, Pitch telah kembali menjadi "Black". Dia memandangi semua darah Jack yang terasa lengket di badannya dan yang tercecer di salju yang dilewatinya.. baru menyadari betapa banyak luka yang dia timbulkan pada orang yang dikasihinya.

North yang baru terbebas dari himpitan kereta memerintahkan para Yeti untuk mengurung kedua tawanan di ruang yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

_Ini perkembangan situasi yang sungguh tidak terduga.._

North menggelengkan kepalanya. Berdehem. Mencoba untuk fokus memeriksa kerusakan yang terjadi di rumahnya. Akan butuh waktu berbulan-bulan hingga keadaan pulih kembali seperti sedia kala.

Tooth menangis terisak-isak. Para peri kecil ikut menitikkan air mata. Bunny dan Sand berusaha menghiburnya.

Para kurcaci keluar dari persembunyiannya. Selain mencuri makanan dan main musik, mereka memang jagonya cari aman. Kontras dengan kurcaci yang malas, para yetti langsung bergerak menyingkirkan reruntuhan sambil menggerutu. Markas yang megah dan semua hasil kerja keras mereka selama ini hancur begitu saja dalam sehari.

.

.

.

(bersambung ke part D)


	9. Chapter 3D

**Best Feeling in the World (Part IIID)**

**BlackJack(Jack Frost X Pitch Black) | by: Deluja | Shounen Ai – Yaoi (T)**

Jack ditahan di sebuah ruangan di lantai atas, salah satu ruangan yang masih cukup kokoh dan utuh terselamatkan dari amukan Pitch.

Seekor kurcaci kecil membawakan pesan untuk Jack di dalam tahanan. Pesan itu memberitahukan bahwa Jack telah dicopot secara tidak hormat dari posisi sebagai guardian, dan bahwa para guardian sedang berembuk untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan kepada Jack dan Black.

Jack menunggu. Detik demi detik yang terasa sangat panjang karena dia tidak tahu di mana Black dan apa yang mereka lakukan kepadanya.

...

Tapi, satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Jack adalah.. Man in the moon mempengaruhi keputusan akhir rembukan tersebut. Dan Tooth pun ikut memperjuangkan ide tersebut hingga akhirnya seluruh guardian setuju untuk menjalankannya.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian North datang dan mengumumkan kesepakatan mereka tentang nasib Jack dan Black.

"Pertama, Jack telah dicopot dari peranannya sebagai Guardian"

"..." Jack sudah mengetahui keputusan itu

"Kedua, kalian berdua harus tinggal dan bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan yang terjadi di sini. Kalian akan bekerja dalam pengawasan para Yeti"

_Setelah itu?_

Seolah membaca pikiran Jack, North melanjutkan,

"Setelah itu, terserah, kalian bebas menentukan kalian mau ke mana, selama tidak membuat kekacauan"

"Kenapa?" tanya Jack. _Kenapa begitu mudah kalian membebaskan kami?_

Jack tahu bahwa kesalahannya cukup serius. Apalagi kesalahan Pitch selama berabad-abad lamanya meneror anak-anak dan orang dewasa di seluruh dunia.

"Awalnya aku pun ragu akan keputusan ini," North menjelaskan,"namun Man in the moon meyakinkan kami semua bahwa membiarkan kalian bersama adalah hal yang terbaik, demi kepentingan banyak orang"

Jack tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas jawaban tersebut. Sebaliknya, North terlihat sangat tenang ketika mengumumkannya.

"Kamu tahu alasan sebenarnya kamu dipilih menjadi guardian, Jack?" Noth mendekat hingga dapat melihat ekspresi Jack dengan jelas. Suaranya terdengar ramah sekaligus letih.

"..."

"Man in the moon berkata bahwa hanya kamu yang dapat mengerti dan dapat mengalahkan Pitch Black, kalau kamu memutuskan untuk menjadi lawannya. Atau bisa menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan, apabila kamu memutuskan menjadi patnernya. Sedari awal itulah peranan pentingmu sebagai Guardian."

"..."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Man in the moon berbuat sejauh itu dengan mengangkatmu menjadi Guardian tapi menyembunyikan skenario dibaliknya. Namun ketika melihat kalian bersama-sama, aku mengerti.."

"Aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku menyukainya.. tapi aku dapat mengerti dan menerimanya," North menambahkan, "Aku harap kamu dapat menerima keputusan ini dengan lapang dada. Aku percaya padamu, Jack."

"Terima kasih telah meluruskan hal ini," kata Jack. Perasaannya campur aduk antara kesal dan kelegaan luar biasa. Dia kesal karena merasa disisihkan dan dibiarkan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai konspirasi ini. Setidaknya hubungannya dengan Black direstui, dia tidak dapat mengharapkan hasil keputusan yang lebih baik dari ini.

North meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa mengunci pintunya.. terdengar suara langkah kakinya yang berat menjauh.

.

.

_BRAKK!_

Pintu dibanting terbuka dan Pitch masuk ke ruangan itu dengan tergesa.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Jack," dia terus memeriksa luka-luka Jack yang semuanya telah menutup nyaris sempurna. Dan setelah yakin bahwa pelukannya tidak akan membuat Jack semakin terluka, dia memeluknya erat-erat.

"Maaf..," kata-katanya terputus oleh dua jari Jack di bibirnya.

".. tidak perlu minta maaf," kata Jack, dilanjutkan dengan ciuman yang hangat dan lama.

Ketika akhirnya bibir mereka terpisah karena kehabisan oksigen, Jack tertawa di sela-sela napasnya. Pitch memandanginya dengan heran..

".. Kita berdua telah tertipu mentah-mentah oleh Man in the Moon," kata Jack, yang kemudian meneruskan semua kata-kata North kepada Pitch

"syukurlah semua berakhir dengan baik," ujarnya dengan lega.

"Kamu tahu betapa takutnya aku ketika kamu menghilang dari gua dan semua guardian memburumu," kata Jack memeluknya kembali.

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama dalam kesunyian. Menikmati hanya kedekatan suara detak jantung dan napas mereka yang bersahutan. Dalam keadaan berpelukan perbedaan suhu tubuh mereka semakin terasa jelas. Debaran yang semakin cepat dan napas mereka yang memburu mulai tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Aku tahu.. aku menjadi kuat karena rasa takutmu, Jack,"kata Pitch berbisik. Mengingat kembali ledakan energi yang terus dirasakannya selama beberapa saat mereka terpisah. Itu yang membuatnya yakin bahwa Jack masih hidup. Itu juga yang mengembalikannya ke wujud yang semula.. tapi bukan untuk selamanya.

_..dan akumenjadi lemah karena cintamu..._pikir Pitch geram.

_Harus sekarang.. sebelum aku kembali melemah.._

_Takutlah padaku, Jack, semua yang kau berikan padaku akan kukembalikan berkali-kali lipat.._

Tanpa aba-aba, dia mendorong Jack hingga terbaring menghadap lantai.

"Waktunya pembalasan," bisik Pitch dengan nada sadis tapi menggoda, "bersiaplah"

Jack menegang. Dia lengah karena tidak menyadari lebih awal bahwa pasangannya bukan berwujud Black melainkan Pitch. Ketakutan itu membuat Pitch semakin kuat, untungnya dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menebar teror atau menguasai dunia.. Dunia bisa tenang sekarang karena dia sudah terfokus ke "hal lain".

Dengan satu gerakan tangan Pitch memerintahkan sebagian konstruksi ruangan terangkat dan membuat ruangan itu terkunci dari dalam.

"Akan kubetulkan besok," katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Next Epilog)


	10. Epilog

**Best Feeling in the World (EPILOG)**

**BlackJack(Jack Frost X Pitch Black) | by: Deluja | Shounen Ai – Yaoi (T)**

_Penutup.._

_Perasaan paling menyenangkan di dunia adalah ketika seseorang membutuhkan dan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati.._

Rekonstruksi Markas memakan waktu sekitar dua bulan, seharusnya lebih cepat dari itu seandainya Jack dan Pitch/Black tidak mencuri waktu di sana sini untuk bermain dan "bermain". Para Yeti dikerahkan untuk membantu sambil mengawasi mereka sehingga mereka bekerja dengan lebih bersungguh-sungguh dan Markas kembali normal sesaat sebelum Natal. Karena perbaikan yang meleset jauh dari jadwal, sejoli ini terpaksa diperbantukan lagi untuk produksi dan distribusi mainan saat Natal tiba. Tapi kali ini mereka menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Setelah itu mereka pergi untuk memulai kisah petualangan mereka sendiri dan keduanya jarang terdengar lagi. Konon, beberapa anak yang percaya masih melihat si putih dan si hitam menemani guardian lain saat bertugas, sesekali. Mungkin itu memang Jack Frost dan Pitch Black, mungkin juga bukan.

Jack Frost kini bukan Guardian. Pitch Black juga bukan penjahat. Mereka hanya membutuhkan kehadiran satu sama lain untuk selama-lamanya. Di mana ada si putih di sana juga ada si berdua tidak terlihat oleh manusia, tapi mereka selalu bersama dan menjaga keseimbangan kedua unsur itu di dunia.

TAMAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Out of the record: Out of Character:**

_Bukan detektor kebohongan!_ Jack menarik napas lega. Dia mundur satu langkah dari cahaya yang menyorot di platform. Mempersilahkan cahaya bulat itu untuk memunculkan bayangan tiga dimensi seperti hologram. Muncul sesosok bayangan pemuda yang amat dikenalnya selama seminggu ini. Versi Pitch yang lebih muda. Kemudian muncul bayangan pemuda kedua...

Lalu mereka begini dan begitu.. ((author: *grab popcorn*))

Para guardian memperhatikan lekat-lekat, tidak dapat memalingkan pandangan dari hologram tersebut. Tooth menutup mata tiga peri gigi kecil di dekatnya. North menutup mata Paul, Paul menutup mata seekor kurcaci. Tapi merekamasih bisa mengintip dari sela-sela jari. Wajah Sand memerah dan Bunny lupa menutup mulutnya selama 10 detik.

Ketika akhirnya hologram tersebut berhenti bergerak dan memudar, Bunny menyikut pinggang Jack.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kamu punya hobi seperti itu..," katanya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

**M-MOOD BREAKER...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic Fact: ** Man in the Moon dan Tooth adalah fujoshi. Dan yang paling parah memang Man in the Moon.. karena di fic ini semua terjadi karena dia memang nyetir arahnya ke mana-mana hingga tercapai tujuan akhirnya dia ((modus: alibi author biar ga disalahin atas jalan cerita yg absurd)).

**Maaf kalo PANJANG .. pakai.. BANGET!Totalnya 8.698 kata termasuk dengan wejangan author.**

**Last note: ** terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Saya minta maaf karena membuat para Guardian terlihat seperti jahat dan tidak peduli. Mereka sebenarnya peduli kok.. mereka di sini memang peranan nya seperti orangtua yang menangkap basah anaknya berbuat kenakalan.. mereka memberi kesempatan si anak untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dan move on dengan hidupnya. Bebas menentukan masa depannya, dan hanya memberi pengarahan untuk yang terbaik. Aku harap dari cerita yang tidak sempurna ini kalian bisa mengambil sisi positifnya dan tidak terlalu mempedulikan sisi negatifnya.


End file.
